Sister My Sister
by Bloody Kitten
Summary: Who Muro loves. WHO could the cold and heartless Muro actually LOVE?WARNING: ic or Hasegawa Pairing
1. Sister My Sister

AAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH!!!!!! How THE $& do i ...damn for their so called "better" uploading...things. -.-

Disclaimer: Oni does not belong to me. Plain and Simple. It never will belong to me.Die, you made me cry!!!!!;;

- - - - -

Most people think I hate my sister.

Hardly the case.

I love her. More than life itself... I **LOVE** her.

I know that society calls it "wrong" to love her like I do... I've known this for quite some time.

Since I found out that I had a sister.

But that fact doesn't stop me from loving her.

I want to stop loving her.

Believe me, I do.

But I can't.

I just can't stop. No matter how many times I try to, no matter how many whores I get to warm my bed.

This feeling...

It won't leave me.

I know she doesn't feel the same way. She hates me. Absolutely LOATHES my very being.

She **_hates_** me. More than Griffin hates me, more than **I **hate me and definitely more than anyone else can hate me.

Konoko has such pretty green eyes. Just like mother's eyes, a very rich, deep evergreen.

Yes, I know what my mother looked like; I _do_ have a picture of her after all.

Stop looking at me like that! I do NOT have an Oedipus complex! Jesus CHRIST...

Damn all of you, really.

The fact of the matter is...

I ... love ... my

...sister...

- - - - - -

Yay. I have finished writing one of the "sickest" pairings in Oni. No likey, F-No readey.


	2. Envy

WARNING: i/c, hasegawa shipping ( one sided )

- - - - - - -

I envy you, Shinatama, being so close to my sister and all.

How dare you.

How dare you have the one thing I can not.

How dare you.

And this, this Is why I sent Barabas to retrieve you, one I envy.

I will enjoy making you SCREAM.

Scream for mercy, Little Doll

Because you'll need it.

- - - - -

yay. Another chapter of SmS. Remember I am a weirdo. No likey no f-readey.And FF dot Net SUCKS when it comes to formatting now :( Im gonna be creating a yahoo group soon. Upload my files. kick this joint XD no ill make the yahoo group but i wont kick this joint to the curb


	3. Plans

This chapter is dedicated to the fab-u-lous cheerleadn happy-san!

MUAHAHA ya thought you could get rid of me! But you were WRONG! WRONG I SAY! MUAHAHAHA. Anyways here the new installment of SMS!

Warnings: incest , or the hasegawa shipping

Do not like , do not read.

-

Hehehe... Chapter Three: Plans

-

I shock you once more with a high voltage electiric wire.

And I shock you again...

and again...

and again.

And each time you scream. It sounds just _lovely. _You really do have a nice voice, you know. But its not like I'd **_ ever _** admit that out loud. Again I press the cord to you, this time to your neck - below your ear.

A new recruit rushes in , barely a striker , huffing and panting , trying to catch his breath. So I wait for him to be able to speak.

And Wait...

And wait...

AND WAIT...

This is getting annoying.

" Speak soldier or be condemned to hell" I say to him , pointing a SMG at him.

"(huff) w-woman (gasp) (pant huff) rushing over here...(pant)"

"Number dead?" I ask, need to know the number of people to replace , now dont I?

" Y-yes (cough) she had-d (gasp)

(cough) purple hair."

"

purple hair, you say?" _' Its her!'_ my heart speeds up and my cheeks get flushed. I realize what my treatcherous body is doing and I force it to stop.

"Yes Sir."

" Inform the team that no one is to win against her. Put on a good fight for show... but let her pass"

"I-I'm sorry , but did I hear correctly boss?"

"Yes you did "

"Why? ...crap...! "

"I have my reasons. Oh and next time ... question my motives and die."

"S-sorry sir. It'll never happen again." poor _thing_ is **terrified**. Hahaha...

"It'd better not."

And after that he leaves.

I look around, and make sure no one is watching but that cursed SLD, which reminds me... shes been awful quiet...

I kick her , she screams. better.

And while her eyes are closed I do a mini happy dance.

Sister dearest will be coming to 'play'.

-

yeyness im done with this chappie!


	4. Spy

Thanks to all who reviewed the last chappie ( aka cheerleadn happy )

**Disclaimer:** I dont not ownz Oni. The bastards at Bungie do, I thank them for their creation, but I want it!

**Warnings:** One sided thoughts of Incest ( aka One sided Muro/Konoko )

_-_

_Sister My Sister _

_Chapter 4: Spy_

_-_

"Alright, do you remember what i told you, ladies?" I whisper.

They nod. They don't need to speak.

"Act as if I'm not here. After you put up the fake fight, like i told you, use the body decoys and exit throught the hidden doors. I'll join you shortly" (1)

They nod in confirmation. And I just barely make it to my hiding place, behind the SLD's soon-to-be resting place...I made it impossible for her to survive.

I made sure of it.

No One gets to have what I can not.

And Konoko bursts through the doors, and attacks my Banshee furies (2)

She succeeds in 'killing' my valkyries ( whom have done what ive asked of them already ) and starts talking to that..._wretched_ whore-doll.

I peek around the corner to look at her. I can hear them speak from here.

She has _such _a pretty voice. It's melodious, it sounds like the chiming of small bells.

Perfect.

Her hair, a vivid amythist shines and shimmers in the artificial light.

Perfect.

Her skin , it looks so soft ... but I mustn't think of such things , for now atleast...

Her eyes shine though. They shimmer and sparkle like little dark emeralds. They shine with tears that sparkle like diamonds in this light...

I wish for nothing more than to be able to touch her...

To be able to hold her...

To be able to kiss her...

To be able to be with the _perfection_ that she is.

I slip out of the room after seeing her run up the stairs. I was unnoticed by her. Isn't that what I wanted?

For her to not be able to see my wretched face?

I hug myself and slide down the wall i was leaning on. I am alone.

Again.

Somehow ...

I just don't seem to know anymore.

-

(1) Muro isn't ALL cold heart and attitude - he cares about his ladies!

(2) Banshees are the Blue furies.

And a special thanks to cheerleadn happy whom , inspired me to write a brand new chapter in one day!


	5. Because Now She's REAL

Wow! So much time has passed since I have updated this damn story! I do miss the fanfiction world! Soooo, I decided to update this long forgotten story, and (hopefully) redeem myself! (Boredom didn't hurt, either...)

So HERE WE GO!

Disclaimer: I STILL do NOT OWN Oni and I never will...

KITTY!

Seeing her in person just made these feelings worse.

When I wake, I think of her.

When I train, I think of her.

When I eat, I think of her.

When I wander around during the night I think of her.

When I dream, I dream only of her.

I used to be able to busy myself with trivial things like games(1) and puzzles and such.

I used to be able to drive her from my mind...

even if it was only for a short while.

Not anymore.

It's getting harder and harder to focus on my objective. I have to conquer my demons.

**I have to conquer the world.**

But I can't. Not anymore. Because now...

Because now she's _REAL_.

OMG! Now she's real!

(1) wargames, tactics and such.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Her Face Always Morphs Into Yours

Whew, It's been a WHILE, hasn't it! I'm a junior in high school now.

Onward, Ho!

Laying down here is ...

...It's supposed to make me feel better.

I'm staring at my family's picture,

**my mother's picture.**

and time and time and _fucking __**time again**_ her face seems to morph into my sister's face.

I sigh, rolling onto my side and curling into a ball.

I'm so pathetic, aren't?

If only they could see

Their Great Leader Muro.

Their Perfect Muro.

Their Enemy, Muro...

right now.

I hear a knock on my door and a taste hits me.

Saltwater?

I wipe my eyes only to find out that I've been crying.

Sobbing, judging from the tremors racking my shoulders.

And moments later...

Another soft knock sounds.

"Go Away."

"But, Sir...!"

a female voice objected.

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

"I have information..."

My silence told her she could go on

"It's about your sister, Sir."

I could hear the bitch's smirk in her voice.

_This could be good..._

I'm not too sure if that last sentence is correct...but oh well. I finally updated! Thanks to emperorprotects!!!! Hope you're reading this!

If you read my story, email me at

gecko10v3 at gmail dot com

-MMedic


End file.
